Ángel caído
by noeri234
Summary: Sakura, escritora de historias de fantasía, sin creer en ellas, se ve envuelta en un accidente y debido a esto… conoce al guapísimo Li Syaoran, quien dice ser un ángel caído… ¡¿qué diablos pasa aquí!


_**Ángel caído**_

**Por:… mí… duh!!!**

**Summary: **_Sakura, escritora de historias de fantasía, sin creer en ellas, se ve envuelta en un accidente y debido a esto… conoce al guapísimo Li Syaoran, quien dice ser un ángel caído… ¡¿qué diablos pasa aquí?!_

**Disclaimer: **_La historia me pertenece, personajes no_

**_Algún parecido con la realidad, o con alguna historia suya, es pura coincidencia, lo juro, sólo espero que sea de su agrado y si no entienden algo, háganmelo saber…_**

**_"Recuerdos"_**

**"Quien habla del otro lado del teléfono"**

-Escritura normal

"Diálogos normales"

**Capítulo 1**

"**¿Crees en la magia?"**

* * *

_**"Mami…"**_

_**"Dime Sakura"**_

_**Una mujer joven de rostro meramente esculpido por los Dioses, cabello grisáceo brillante y ojos verdes acariciaba los suaves cabellos de una pequeña niña, no parecía superar los 5 años, su cabello era castaño claro rojizo y sus ojos también eran verdes. Estaban en el parque.**_

_**"¿Por qué existe la magia?" Nadeshiko sonríe ante la pregunta de su hija.**_

_**"Para llenar de ilusión los corazones de las niñas hermosas como tú"**_

_**"¡¿Hay muchas niñas hermosas?!" dice emocionada, su linda voz era armoniosa, tenía un pequeño tinte rosa en las mejillas, sus ojos abiertos grandemente y la boca abierta grandemente en forma de 'o'**_

_**"Claro, muchas, tú eres una de ellas"**_

_**"No…" dice enojada, Nadeshiko le mira asombrada.**_

_**"¿No quieres ser una niña hermosa?" Sakura niega la cabeza con fervor "entonces… ¿qué quieres ser?" dice Nadeshiko "una princesa"**_

_**"¡No!" dice Sakura y voltea la cabeza hacia otro lado, como si le hubieran dicho un gran insulto, Nadeshiko sonríe ante este comportamiento.**_

_**"¿Qué quieres ser entonces, pequeña Sakura?"**_

_**"Un… un pájaro…" dice mirando al cielo y estirando los brazos**_

_**Nadeshiko ríe, su risa era melodiosa.**_

_**"Mamá se ríe de Sakura" dice Sakura con el ceño fruncido**_

_**"No, claro que no, pequeña" dice Nadeshiko, deja de reír "¿por qué quieres ser un pájaro?"**_

_**"Por que son hermosos… tienen… tienen… alas GRAAAANDES" dice gesticulando con sus brazos y abriendo grande la boca al decir 'grandes'**_

_**"¿Los pájaros?" pregunta Nadeshiko**_

_**Sakura asiente.**_

_**"Son… hermosos y… y…" dice y golpea suavemente el brazo de Nadeshiko como si intentara llamar su atención, aunque Nadeshiko ya le prestaba toda su atención "y… usan vestidos blancos… tienen cabello LAAAARGO" dice y vuelve a abrir la boca "¡mamá!" dice como si le hubiera dicho otro insulto "los que vimos en el libro"**_

_**"Los ángeles" dice Nadeshiko**_

_**"¡NO!" dice Sakura y golpea el pasto con sus manos, Nadeshiko sólo sonreía "¡los pájaros bonitos!"**_

_**"Ángeles Sakura, se llaman ángeles, con alas grandes y blancas, miradas tranquilas, vestidos largos y blancos"**_

_**"¡Esos!" dice Sakura riendo "mamá es un ángel… muy bonito" dice**_

_**"Mou… Sakura… haces que me sonroje" dice Nadeshiko y ríe con Sakura. Sakura golpeaba con suavidad el rostro de su madre.**_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

Sakura Kinomoto, de 24 años, soltera, era una famosa escritora, sobre todo de historias de fantasía y amor. Aunque ella misma hubiera descubierto que tales cosas como la magia y la fantasía no existían, quería que otros lo creyeran, su mente estaba llena de magia y fantasía, pero su corazón ya no… desde que su madre y padre murieron dejó de creerlo, dejó de creer en la magia, en los milagros… fue entonces que se decidió ser escritora. Quería dar ilusiones a muchos niños, quería dar las ilusiones que ella no tenía. En cuanto al amor… era demasiado doloroso como para recordarlo… no quería hacerlo, no se atrevía. Ella ya tampoco creía en el amor, todo se terminó hace tiempo. El tipo de historias que más le gustaba escribir era sobre ángeles, siempre le habían fascinado… esos enormes pájaros, tan elegantes, bellos, inalcanzables… sólo existían en sueños.

Sakura suspira, se quita sus lentes, los coloca junto a la computadora y se masajea las sienes. Después de todo escribir 100 páginas en un día era récord, le cansaba en sobre manera, pero le apasionaba a la vez. Sólo imaginar las caras llenas de ilusión de los niños, le llenaban el corazón de alegría… como alguna vez ella llegó a ser.

Pasea su vista por su apartamento, una mujer de su edad desearía tener un apartamento de esa magnitud, tan lujoso, en un edificio de esa índole, el tema era blanco y negro, todo era blanco y negro, le encantaba el blanco, por los ángeles, el negro le daba igual, le encantaba el rosa, pero… ya no quería creer que todo en la vida era de color rosa. Todo en el apartamento era caro, incluso ella misma.

Ríe ante esto.

Tomoyo es siempre la que hace este tipo de comentarios. Diciendo que el apartamento y Sakura eran exactamente igual de caros, todo el apartamento era caro, incluso la dueña de él. Era hermoso, deslumbrante desde cualquier punto de vista, tenía un aire de calidez y comodidad, que sólo Sakura podía llegar a crear. Pero… algo faltaba… algo para que llegara a ser perfecto… estaba demasiado solo, pero… de nuevo… el apartamento y Sakura eran iguales… ambos solos… con la compañía del otro, nada más, aunque llegaran visitas, Sakura sabía que no era lo mismo, sólo que no quería aceptarlo…

Se levanta de su asiento y apaga lentamente la computadora. Se sentía sin energías. Entra a su cocina, se prepara un chocolate caliente.

Llevaba puesto un camisón de seda blanco, se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura. Ahora ya no era una pequeña niña de tan sólo 5 años, tenía 24 años, su rostro era afinado, femenino, sin duda alguna, su cabello suave de color castaño claro rojizo caía a la altura de la espalda, rizos al final, sus ojos verde esmeralda miraban con tranquilidad la pequeña olla de leche mientras la misma se calentaba, tenía unas pestañas largas y levantadas, su piel no era blanca ni apuñadada, estaba entre ambas, tenía un color hermoso, su figura estaba muy bien conservada y tenía el número de curvas apropiadas y en los lugares apropiados, ni más ni menos, esto haría desvariar a un hombre común… pero de nuevo… Sakura ya no estaba dentro de eso. Ya no creía en las esperanzas ni en que uno mismo crea su destino… el destino está creado y no puedes escapar de él aunque lo intentes.

Viendo que la leche hervía, mete una pastilla de chocolate (no sé si ustedes tengan uno que se llama abuelita¡¡¡es delicioso!!! Soy la autora :P) lo mueve con una cuchara.

Hace bastante tiempo había olvidado lo que significaba la verdadera felicidad de sentir la compañía de alguien amado junto a ti… claro, estaba Tomoyo, pero no era lo mismo… también estaba Touya, era su hermano y lo adoraba, pero… el amor de un padre… nadie lo sustituye, ni el amor de pareja…

Suspira al recordar, la leche ya estaba de otro color, apaga la lumbre y se sirve su taza, deja el sobrante en el refrigerador con un pedazo de papel encima. Cierra el refrigerador, se dirige a la sala mientras sopla el vapor que salía de su taza. Lentamente toma un poco de la taza.

Prende con un control el reproductor de discos, suena una música relajante.

Lentamente, sin que ella lo planeara, la Diosa de los Sueños la envuelve con sus cálidos brazos.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

"¡Sakura!" dice una voz "¡Sakura!" de nuevo la voz "¡sé que estás ahí, se te hace tarde para tu firma!" grita la voz

Sakura alza la vista, estaba acostada en su sillón, se talla un ojo y bosteza colocando una mano delante de su boca.

"¡Sakura!" de nuevo dice la voz, ahora sonaba desesperada

Sakura mira el teléfono, estira la mano y aprieta el botón.

"¡Por fin, Sakura!"

"Ya sé, Tomoyo… sé que voy tarde"

"¡¿Por qué lo dices con tanta tranquilidad?!" grita Tomoyo

"Por que haga lo que haga voy a llegar tarde"

"¡¡Por lo menos intenta apurarte!!" grita "¡no puedes dejar esperar a tus fans!" dice y cuelga

"Sí, adiós, te adoro" dice Sakura con sarcasmo al constante BEEP y cuelga, gruñe y aplasta la cara en el sillón "necesito vacaciones"

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, la firma programada para las 10:00, los fans no decían nada, de alguna forma estaban acostumbrados… la única que faltaba… claro… la protagonista… Sakura Kinomoto.

La aludida sale de la limosina, los fans corren hacia ella, Tomoyo caminaba junto a ella.

"¡No puedo creer que vengas con tanta tranquilidad!" gritaba como loca "¡¿sabes cuánto tiempo tienes antes de tu próxima cita?!"

"Tomoyo cállate, tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí" dice Sakura, era cierto. Tomoyo era una famosísima diseñadora y aquí estaba haciendo papel de secretaria de Sakura.

"¡Tuve que extraer tiempo de mi agenda para ayudarte y ni siquiera estás agradecida!" grita

"Tomoyo… creo que estás muy exaltada porque pronto ya no serás soltera"

"¡¿Exaltada?!" grita "¡¡¡YO NO ESTOY EXALTADA!!!" grita

"De acuerdo, no lo estás" dice Sakura tranquilamente

"¡¡Me estás ignorando!!" Sakura rueda los ojos, cuando Tomoyo se ponía en ese estado mental, era difícil hacerla reaccionar.

Entran, Sakura coloca sus cosas en su lugar, ignorando los gritos que Tomoyo le daba a todo mundo. Asiente a unos guardias.

Ellos abren las puertas y los fans entran rápidamente, le estiran los libros. Sakura empieza a firmar y a sonreír, se disculpaba por llegar tarde.

Después de la firma salen corriendo de ahí.

"¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!!!" grita Tomoyo

"Tomoyo… vamos a mi casa, no importa si llegamos tarde"

"¡¡¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA, LA PUNTUALIDAD ES LO ESCENCIAL EN UNA CHICA!!!" grita

"¿Será que estás en la pre-menopausia?" susurro

"¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ADEMÁS NO ESTOY TAN VIEJA!!" grita en el oído de Sakura, ella suspira.

Al llegar a la casa de Sakura, Tomoyo sale corriendo gritando impertinencias. Sakura suspira. Tomoyo siempre era así y no quería molestarse en siquiera imaginarla cambiada… le gustaba tal y como era. Sonríe.

Aprieta el botón del elevador, espera tranquilamente, entra, introduce una llave, coloca su pulgar en una pantalla y da a los números 1 y 6, el elevador sube.

El elevador se abre, las luces se prenden al instante y...

"¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!" grita bastante gente

Sakura grita, casi cae pero las puertas del elevador se lo impiden, le detienen de la caída.

"Emmm" dice Sakura "y… ¿qué celebramos hoy?" todos caen de sus posiciones.

"¡Sakura, es primero de abril!" grita Tomoyo "¡es tu cumpleaños!"

"Oh… lo olvidé" susurra Sakura

"No nos dimos cuenta" dice Naoko

Sakura sonríe.

"Sakura, no dejas de ser mi escritora favorita" dice Naoko, ella escribía también, pero novelas de terror

"Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, pero sabes que tus historias me aterran, no puedo dormir en semanas" dice Sakura

Ambas ríen y se abrazan.

"Te extrañé tanto, Sakura" dice Naoko "nada mejor que la tranquilidad para sanar viejas heridas y procurar que no se conviertan en cicatrices muy grandes"

Sakura ríe.

"Debiste ser poeta, Naoko" dice

"Yo siempre se lo digo, pero no me hace caso" dice Chiharu

Sakura ríe y la abraza con fuerza, mira a Yamazaki quien estaba detrás, lo abraza también.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura" dice él

Sakura sonríe.

"Gracias por recordarme" dice ella. Era bueno ver a todos sus amigos.

"Rika no pudo venir, a penas se alivió y no puede dejar a su bebé solo" dice Chiharu "pero te manda muchas felicidades y un gran beso y abrazo, la debiste ver con un gran panza, se veía muy linda"

"Y luego son sus cambios de humor…" dice Naoko. Ella y Chiharu ríen "tu casa es enorme y muy linda"

"Gracias" dice Sakura

"Dime, qué se siente ser un año más vieja, monstruo" dice una voz en su oído

"Touya" susurra Sakura y voltea a ver a su hermano mayor, él sonreía "ya no soy una niña, deja de llamarme monstruo" dice ella, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y abraza a Touya "me alegro tanto de verte" dice

"Y yo a ti" dice Touya abrazándola e inclinándose un poco, ya que era más alto que su pequeña hermana.

"¡Dime Sakura!" dice Naoko tomando mis manos "escuché que ya estás escribiendo el segundo libro de 'Ángel caído'… ¿cómo va?"

"Pues… estoy progresando... creo…"

"¡Es la mejor historia!" dice Naoko "deberías leer los míos…"

"No, gracias… prefiero el derecho de duda" ambas ríen.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

Estuvieron bastante tiempo hablando. Cuando surgió un tema, un tema que tenía una herida que apenas cerrada y al ser abordado el tema, la herida volvió a abrirse y a sangrar.

"Y dime Sakura" dice Naoko, ya estaba pasada de copas, así como todos, menos Sakura, no le gustaba tomar "¿todavía no tienes novio?"

"¡¿Qué?!" grita Touya "¡¿novio?!" mira a Sakura

"No tengo, Touya" dice Sakura de manera seria, toma algo de su chocolate caliente "y no pienso tenerlo pronto"

"Pero… Sakura…" dice Naoko

"No, Naoko, dejémoslo por la paz… ¿de acuerdo?" dice Sakura

"Deberías dejar de pensar en ese idiota de Tooki…"

A la mención de su nombre Sakura se levanta de su asiento.

"Naoko, dije ya basta, no quiero escuchar más"

Naoko ríe y truena la boca.

"Sólo tienes miedo de aceptar el pasado y moverte" dice ella

"¡Dije ya basta!" grita Sakura "¡no quiero escuchar más de nadie!" grita

"Sakura, deberías… tranquilizarte" dice Tomoyo. Sakura suspira.

"No pienso hablar con una bola de borrachos" dice, toma un suéter, sus llaves y pide el elevador "cuando regrese no quiero ver a ninguno aquí" dice, entra al elevador y aprieta PB.

"¿Ves?" dice Chiharu golpeando el brazo de Naoko haciendo que su vaso saliera volando y chorreara su contenido en Touya, quien creyó que estaba lloviendo y empieza a mirar el techo, Tomoyo grita al escuchar el vaso romperse y empieza a gritar '¡BOMBA!' como loca "te dije que todavía estaba sensible" dice Chiharu sin hacer caso a la conmoción que Tomoyo estaba creando y a Touya cubriéndose la cabeza con un cojín del sillón.

"¿Eh?" dice Naoko "¿y mi vaso?" susurra mirando su mano

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

Sakura se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras manejaba. No podía creerlo… cuando creía que ya estaba curada… esa herida… aprieta los ojos por un instante.

Al abrir los ojos Sakura sólo alcanza ver una sombra en medio de la carretera, grita, pero no alcanza a evadir el golpe, frena rápidamente, se queda en su auto por un momento. Oh Dios mío… acababa de matar a alguien…

Sale de su auto, estaba muy oscuro, sus piernas temblaban del miedo y del frío, saca una linterna de su cajuela, la tenía ahí porque era una gallina, sí, pero le gustaba sentirse protegida, se acerca a la persona, estaba tirada en el suelo, se hinca, y le alumbra la cara, grita con horror. Estaba empapada en sangre, era una chica. Su cabello era negro como la noche, era muy guapa, pero su ropa estaba llena de sangre.

"La maté" susurra ella, de escritora se había convertido en una asesina. ¿Qué haría ahora? "llamar a la policía" dice "será una llamada anónima, con esa voz de Darth Bader" dice ella, su mente de escritora empezó a volar y a decir estupideces de cómo iba a estar en la cárcel y una mujer grande con bigote y llamada Gloria iba a hacer que lavara sus calcetines o algo así, entonces la chica emite un sonido. Sakura grita "¡¡YO NO HICE NADA, SOLO ME LA LLEVÉ DE CORBATA!!" grita aterrada, seguía imaginándose su destino, ahora se imaginaba en la silla eléctrica, entonces la chica agarra el pie de Sakura, ella vuelve a gritar "¡¡¿cómo regresaste tan rápido del inframundo para atormentar mi existencia?!!" grita

Pero la realidad la golpea, la chica estaba viva y le estaba pidiendo ayuda, en sus ojos se mostraba que estaba pidiendo ayuda.

"De acuerdo… se supone que es mi cumpleaños… no debería hacerle caso, la dejo a un lado de la carretera a ver quién la encuentra… así estoy bien" susurra "pero… qué tal si… qué tal si algún borracho loco llega y la viola, ella recuerda mi cara y piensa que fui yo, me denuncia y entro a la cárcel, entonces Gloria me sonreirá y me hará lavar sus calzones y sus calcetines…" otra vez su mente de escritora se apodera de ella.

La chica suelta su pie. Sakura grita de nuevo mirándola.

"¡Ahora sí está muerta!" grita

Entonces escucha como un auto se acerca, toma a la chica de los hombros y la arrastra hasta un lado de su coche, busca algo en su auto y sólo encuentra una botella con agua. Piensa en algo, se le ocurre una idea, destapa la botella.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

Dentro del auto había varios adolescentes riendo.

"Como si un travestí fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para miar el vía pública" dice uno

Los demás ríen. Uno de ellos desvía la mirada, sus ojos se abren grandes, toca el hombro de uno y señala. El conductor mira, baja la velocidad.

Ahí estaba Sakura, parada, con las manos hacia al frente agarrando la botella, aunque parecía otra cosa, caía agua. Sakura intentaba dar a entender que estaba lavándose las manos, pero eso no fue lo que vieron los adolescentes.

"Qué asco" susurra uno

"Mueve las manos… ¿qué está haciendo?"

"No quiero saberlo, vámonos"

El auto acelera.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

Sakura suspira.

"Por lo menos logré no verme sospechosa" susurra, sí, dejemos que piense eso "ahora… mi mente está más despejada… ¿qué hago con ella?"

Suspira, abre su cajuela, saca una bolsa negra enorme de basura, no pregunten por qué tenía eso en su carro, se hinca, coloca una mano frente a ella, a modo de disculpa.

"Lo lamento, pero estarás un poco incómoda" dice, la mete a la bolsa y hace hoyos para permitir que respirara, la coloca en su asiento trasero, se sube y conduce de vuelta.

Llega a su edificio, saca la bolsa, la lleva arrastrando, era difícil cargarla, era demasiado pesada… pide el elevador, se abren las puertas, había una chica adentro, Sakura no lo nota y entra, mete su llave, el pulgar y 1, 6. El elevador se pone en marcha, Sakura suspira, mira a la chica y grita, la chica se sobresalta. Sakura ríe nerviosamente. La chica mira la bolsa de Sakura

"Recolecto…" dice pero se calla al escuchar el grito de la chica, voltea, salía sangre de los orificios que había hecho… uuppss… "…ratas… muertas… hobbie y asqueroso" dice Sakura "¿quieres ver?" dice abriendo la bolsa, esperando que no preguntara más.

El elevador se abre y la chica sale gritando. Sakura suspira.

Llega a su piso, detiene el elevador y limpia la sangre, por fin termina y deja que el elevador se vaya.

Entra al baño y saca a la chica de la bolsa, sin querer roza con su frente y quita la mano, quemaba.

"Está hirviendo… ¿cómo está viva?" susurra Sakura, abre la llave de agua fría y pone el tapón, le quita la ropa a la chica, la mete en la tina, ella no dice nada al sentir el agua "está… muerta" susurra, pero la chica respiraba, aunque estaba llena de sangre y sudor, empieza a tallarla, pronto la tina se tiñe de rojo, logra limpiarle, también tenía sangre coagulada, de mucho tiempo… "¿Por qué habrá tenido tanta sangre coagulada?" susurra Sakura, la chica tenía una cara bonita y también tenía buen cuerpo.

La saca de la tina, saca el agua.

"Eso va a quedar manchado… mañana lo limpio" susurra, seca a la chica, seguía muy caliente, aunque ya no hervía tanto "vamos a métodos antiguos" susurra, ha susurrado mucho… supongo que lo hacía para no sentirse tan loca…, le coloca unos pantalones ajustables, la mete a su cama con esfuerzos, no le pone nada arriba, ella se va a cambiar, sale sin playera, desnuda arriba, se mete a la cama "¿cómo fui a meterme en esto?" se pregunta a sí misma

Se acerca a la chica, le abraza.

"Está hirviendo… pobrecilla" dice Sakura "buenas noches… amiga" (no es por que sea su amiga, aquí así decimos incluso a la gente que apenas conocemos)

Sakura abre lentamente los ojos, se encuentra a sí misma en su habitación, el cuerpo junto a ella, bosteza, se talla los ojos.

"Buenos días" dice una voz

"Buenos…" dice Sakura… esperen un momento… esa voz… definitivamente no era femenina.

Sakura mira hacia arriba, se encuentra con unos ojos ámbar, un chico había reemplazado a una chica… un chico bastante apetecible… pero… hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho de haber encontrado a un chico en el lugar que se supone debería estar una chica… gritar…

* * *

******_Historia reproducida por mí… escrita por mí… pensada por mí… espero les guste… bueno… a quién no le gustaría que el cuerazo de Syaoran apareciera en su cama… mmm… bueno… ia mi voy!!! Ayos!!!_**


End file.
